


Day 23: Melted Heart

by Blondie4404



Series: Daminette December 2020 [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 23, Day 23: Melted Heart, Decembrrrr, F/M, Frozen AU, I ALMOST GAVE THIS A HAPPY ENDING, melted heart, sorry this is late i wrote it today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie4404/pseuds/Blondie4404
Summary: The earliest childhood memories were bittersweet for Marinette. It showed spending time with her sister. The same sister who one day shut the doors to her room and refused to leave. The same sister that avoided Marinette like the plague.
Relationships: Daminette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036437
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	Day 23: Melted Heart

The earliest childhood memories were bittersweet for Marinette. It showed spending time with her sister. The same sister who one day shut the doors to her room and refused to leave. The same sister that avoided Marinette like the plague. 

She had looked fondly back at the memories often. Of building snowmen, and sledding down hills. All of her memories were in winter, but Marinette didn’t mind. She liked winter. She loved snow.

Looking back at her relationship with her sister, she realised why she had messed it up. They were engaged in a snowball fight, and Kagami had accidentally thrown a snowball with ice in it. The snowball had hit Marinette in the head, and she was knocked out. After that, Kagami had hidden herself away.

Marinette wished that day had never happened. Maybe then she could still be as close with her sister as she once was. Yeah, maybe.

Hindsight is 20/20. 

——

Years had passed since that snowball fight. Marinette and Kagami’s parents had died, and mourned. Kagami still refused to leave her room. Marinette had taken to talking to pictures, and romaticisting about love.

However, today would be different than all those years living in solitude. 

Kagami was having her coronation today.

The gates were opened, and suddenly the castle was not empty. People were milling around in the ballroom, and Marinette saw her sister for the first time in years. 

Marinette also met someone. Prince Damian of Gotham. They got along splendidly. However, Marinette fell for another man. Adrien Agreste. The man was impulsive and obviously fake, but since Marinette had very little social interactions to go off of, she would not hear any negative thoughts on anyone. 

When Kagami snapped and exposed her ice powers, everyone was shocked. Marinette was shocked. Damian was shocked. Adrien was shocked.

Kagami then fled the kingdom.

Marinette and Damian would go after the queen, and Adrien would stay and take care of the Kingdom.

And so the journey began.

Damian and Marinette changed their clothes into warmer ones. When Kagami fled, she had created an everlasting winter. Snow fell on top of everyone's heads, even though it was the middle of summer. Gathering a bit of food and water, they set off on twin horses.

Adrien was left behind.

He made sure to give out cloaks to everyone, and get them started on jobs. Logs were handed out, and everyone was instructed to stay in houses. Food and soup were made in the castle, and sent to the civilians.

That was the only good thing Adrien would do.

Meanwhile, Damian and Marinette were having a hell of a time. They had just met the trolls.

The trolls had recognised Marinette from the white streak in her hair. Explaining it and subsequently the true reason Kagami locked herself away. Marinette was surprised, as that entire scene had been manipulated into the snowball fight she remembered. Still, she thanked them for healing her head, and they continued on.

From there they also met Tikki, a magical snowcreature created by Marinette and Kagami as children. From there, Damian and Marinette were led to Kagami’s ice castle. 

They attempted to talk to the resident ice queen, but had failed. While Damian waited outside with Tikki, Marinette had gone inside.

She told Kagami what really happened, and how she was not afraid of her. Kagami had reacted negatively though, and had tried to get the younger sister to leave.

When informed of the state of their Kingdom, Kagami snapped.

“I can never be free, Marinette! This curse that was given to me has caused more harm than good! I don’t know how to reverse the everlasting snow! Leave me here!” She cried out as her powers exploded.

Ice hit Marinette’s heart.

Damian came into the room at that point, and slid next to Marinette, who had fallen to the floor. Seeing that she would be taken care of, Kagami summoned another snowcreature- Roarr. The large beast made Marinette and Damian leave, along with Tikki. But with a cost.

Marinette and Damian were sent tumbling down the mountain.

Luckily, they survived. And that was when Damian noticed Marinette’s hair.

“Your hair!”

“My hair? You should look at your hair, Princey.”

“No, your hair! It's turning white!”

“No it’s not- WHAT? It must have been when Kagami hit me with her powers again!”

“She hit you?”

“It was an accident, Damian.”

“She still hit you!”

“It was my fault!”

“How was it your fault?”

“It- it just is!”

Then, Marinette stumbled back, her hair turning more white.”

“I think we need to go back to the trolls.”

The two raced back to the trolls, but by that time, their horses were gone. Most-likely ran back to the castle.

Damian picked Marinette up and started walking back to the trolls. Meanwhile, the horses arrived back in the Kingdom.

Adrien took a task force to find Kagami. She would be taken back to the castle, and locked up. While that was happening, Damian and Marinette received terrible news- her heart was frozen.

The only way to melt a frozen heart was true love. Marinette assumed that it was Adrien, and they raced back to the castle.

From there, Marinette would be put in a room with a fire. Damian had left to talk to Adrien, in which he had been informed of Kagami’s capture. Damian immediately went down to the dungeons to talk to the girl.

Damian had gone to Kagami and told her of the situation. They were both heartbroken. Damian had grown to love Marinette, and Kagami was riddled with guilt. But when Adrien came down in attempts to execute the queen, Damian aided in the escape. Out into the swirling vortex of snow.

On Marinette’s side, Adrien had betrayed her. Marinette had thought the blonde boy had loved her, when it was really manipulation. Adrien wanted more power, and left the poor girl slowly freezing to death.

Tikki liberated Marinette, and together they went to find Damian. After Adrien was gone, she had realised her love for the dark haired boy. 

Everyone met up in the town square. It was a blizzard, and nobody could see it well. All one could hear was slight shouting over the sound of wind.

Then suddenly, it cleared. Kagami was on the floor as Adrien swung a sword down. The sword would never reach it’s target.

Marinette gave one last boost of speed, and had stopped the blade from hitting her sister. Freezing to ice in the process, Kagami was saved. 

Both Damian and Kagami had cried over the form of Marinette. She was gone.

——

Adrien was exiled from the Kingdom soon after. Then, Marinette was moved to a room that would stay cold always, in the castle. For her actions, Kagami was executed for the crimes against the Kingdom, resulting in Marinette’s death. 

Damian took over the throne of a kingdom he never wanted, with the help of his family. 

The kingdom of Paris would recover, but for now, they would mourn.

Mourn for the loss of a princess they never knew, who loved too much and trusted too easily.


End file.
